Stronger Than You Think
by Delmire
Summary: Akihito manages to surprise even himself after being targeted in an attempt to use the photographer to hurt Asami.
1. Chapter 1

Akihito grinned. The photo shoot was all wrapped up with a number of excellent shots, leaving his client happy and the promise of more money in his bank account. He tugged his camera bag over his shoulder and waved to his guard, Teiji, who had been quietly observing the shoot during the afternoon gesturing that he was all ready to go. Teiji pushed himself off the wall he had been casually leaning against and fell in step with Akihito as they made their way out of the building. Neither spoke as they pushed outside and started mingling with the crowded streets. Akihito hummed happily under his breath as he went over the day in his head. He had come to an understanding early on with Teiji that he wasn't going to try and run away or hinder him in any way, his job was protecting him if something happens after all, but he still appreciated being able to do his own thing without question or need for talk sometimes.

Akihito had been rather put out about the idea of a guard in the beginning but Asami had assured him it was only for a short time. Some upstart was apparently making threats against Asami and the crime lord wasn't about to risk the chance that they might not know about Akihito. The small crease of worry that showed briefly on his lovers face before becoming the smooth poker face Akihito was so acquainted with was the only reason he had accepted so easily. Asami rarely showed concern over such things and Teiji had been very discrete and unobtrusive so far so the photographer found he didn't mind so much. The guard had even proven to be fun to chat with in between photo shoots and good company for if Akihito felt like walking back to the penthouse. The agency he was currently shooting for was in Shinjuku and really only a few blocks from home.

Akihito stretched his arms out and ruffled his blond hair, he found he enjoyed being able to walk back and work some of the stiffness of the day out. As much as he missed his treks by foot all over Tokyo and the shear thrill of the chase to get a scoop, he did not miss the long trudges home in the rain or covered in dirt or the chances for injury. Or you know, chance of kidnapping.

They had gone two blocks in companionable silence, the throng of people thinning out and the sky just starting to darken when Teiji spoke quietly;

"Takaba-kun, please just carry on like normal and don't look around but we appear to be being followed."

Akihito nearly missed a step and just barely caught himself from faltering. He took a deep breath and tried to fight the tension that was immediately threatening to take over his body.

"What do we do? I get the feeling we can't just take off running." Akihito tried to keep his tone light and unconcerned but some of the tension must have come through as Teiji's eyes flicked over to him briefly before they went back to scanning their surroundings.

"As fast as you are Takaba-kun," Akihito gave a small snort at that, "I won't risk the chance of one of them taking a shot at you. We need to give them the slip and get in contact with Asami-sama. I've only counted the one so far but there could be more of them around." Teiji caught Akihito's eye and gave a barely perceptible nod towards an alley up ahead between two tall buildings. "We need to act as natural as possible right up until we come abreast of that alley and then make a break for it and take cover as soon as possible." Teiji spoke with quiet assurance, no doubt trying to keep Akihito from panicking. "As soon as we start to run they will realise that they have been spotted and may open fire." Akihito took a deep breath and focused on making sure he was putting one foot in front of the other with as close to his usual bouncy gait as he could manage.

"We need to contact Asami-sama as soon as possible. Sion isn't far from here, back up should be able to arrive quickly." Akihito could feel his heart pounding in his chest faster and faster as they approached the alley. As much as his friends called him an adrenalin junkie, this was a bit too much. He choked back the beginnings of a hysterical laugh and gave himself a mental shake. Now is not the time to lose his cool. He has been through worse situations. Yeah, this would be fine. At least this time he wasn't alone. He glanced at Teiji who seemed to be watching him out of the corner of his eye with a small concerned frown. Akihito threw him a weak smile and forced himself into a jaunty stroll.

"Ready when you are."

"Make sure you stay in front of me, okay?" Akihito gave one small nod and then they were off, darting around the corner of the first building and into the alleyway. A shout echoed out behind them and Akihito could hear the pounding of footsteps as their pursuers gave chase.

Cursing the bulky weight of his camera case and willing his legs to go faster, the photographer pulled out in front of his guard and sped towards the end of the dark alley and prospect of freedom on the other side. A large figure stepped out in front of him at the other end of the alleyway and Akihito skidded to a stop with a curse. The figure, hooded and silhouetted against the dying light of the sunset moved his arm up and Akihito caught the dull glint of metal seconds before the shot rang out.

Akihito didn't even realise he had been knocked to the ground until after he had gone down, the wind knocked out of him and a heavy weight on his back. He moved stiffly, wincing at the sharp pain in his wrist and struggled to pull himself out from under the limp weight draped over his back. He pushed his camera bag off his shoulder and off to the side, hearing the faint clink of what must be broken lenses. Turning around, Akihito came face to face with Teiji, his eyes fluttering and breathing labored, one hand pressed underneath him against his abdomen. Teiji rolled over with a groan, one hand still clutching his side and one hand loosely wrapped around a small gun.

Akihito's heart was pounding, body frozen in shock and the sound of blood pounding in his ears. His eyes were riveted on the dark blood seeping rapidly through Teiji's fingers. Akihito suddenly registered the sound of footfalls growing steadily closer and felt himself start to shake. The rage that welled up in him at these people trying to attack him, trying to cause him harm just to try and hurt Asami combined with the sight of his guard in pain and bleeding caused something to snap inside the photographer. Gritting his teeth, Akihito launched himself forward and scooped up the gun Teiji held limply in his other hand.

With hazel eyes flashing the photographer rose unsteadily to his feet and brought the gun up in front of him held fast in both hands and levelled it directly at the chest of a hooded figure that was approaching cautiously.

Akihito was briefly aware that his hands had steadied, the shaking stopped before it had barely begun in light of the anger and adrenalin cursing through his body, before he narrowed his eyes and snarled, fingers squeezing the trigger. The shot rang out through the alley and the sudden silence that followed was startling.


	2. Chapter 2

The world seemed to stand still, the seconds stretched out into hours before the hooded figure crumpled with a yell.

Without stopping to think, Akihito swung around to face the second attacker who had frozen in place. He pulled the trigger again and flinched at the loud shot that rang out. The photographer stood there, arms raised and gun pointing at nothing for seemingly an eternity after the second attacker had hit the ground. He was frozen, un-seeing and struggling to comprehend the chain of events that occurred within the space of a few minutes.

Hearing a groan behind him snapped Akihito back to the present and he turned and dropped down beside Teiji.

"Shit. Are you okay?" His guard gave a pained chuckle in response.

"I'm alive, that's better than I can say for those guys." He groaned and looked around.

"My phone. I was calling Asami-sama. I didn't finish but there is GPS on my phone. There should be help soon. Not sure if there were others following us though."

Akihito spotted a phone lying off to the side and reached over to pick it up, noticing immediately that the screen was smashed. There was no way he would be able read anything on the screen.

"Uh, looks like you might need a new one." He held it up for Teiji who just grunted in response. The guard tried to move, hand pressed against his wound but was only barely able to sit up.

Akihito reached forward and steadied him, one arm around his shoulders, the other hand still clutching the gun.

"We need to leave." Teiji gritted out; "that wasn't exactly quiet." He tried to stand with Akihito's help but a sound at the other end of the alley made the photographer let go and whirl around, gun raised ready to fire. Teiji cried out as he crumped back to the ground.

Akihito was dimly aware he recognized the large hulking figure slowly approaching him. He blinked taking in the huge frame and blond hair. His arms lowered slightly, his white knuckled grip on the weapon loosening as Suoh cautiously stepped towards him.

All at once the events of the last 15 minutes hit him full force and Akihito stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

"Easy kid." Suoh knelt down beside the photographer and gently pulled the gun from his shaking hands. He handed it to one of the many goons now swarming the alleyway before turn his attention back to his boss's lover.

"Easy now. You did good. It's okay."

Suoh reached forward and slowly helped the photographer to his feet. Akihito was desperately trying to hold in the sob that was threatening to come out in a rather explosive way. He took a deep breath trying to calm down but he looked over and saw one of the attackers that he had shot lying in a very large pool of red. There was too much blood. He had killed someone. Suoh reached out and put his large hand gently on Akitiho's shoulder jolting him out of his reverie.

"It's okay. You did good." The hulking giant repeated. "Time to go back to the boss now." Applying a little more pressure to Akihito's shoulder, Suoh used it to steer the photographer out of the alleyway and to the waiting limo.

On the way to the limo Akihito noticed Teiji being supported by two other guards as they also made their way out. They didn't seem too worried about the gunshot wound making quiet jokes about getting protected by the person who he was supposed to be protecting. Akihito was glad that it seemed like the guard would be okay, he did not anyone to have to die for him.

Suoh opened the door to the waiting vehicle and gently shoved Akihito in. He fell across the seats and landed on something warm and hard. Looking up into familiar golden eyes Akihito burst into tears.

Asami's gaze softened and he pulled his little lover into his arms.

"Hush kitten, its okay. You're safe."

"B-b-but I killed s-someone. N-no, two people. I shot two people." Akihito buried his head into Asami's chest as he gave great shuddering sobs. Asami tightened his arms and rested his chin on Akihito's blonde head.

"And what do you think would have happened to them if my men had gotten to them first? They would have suffered a lot more and the end result would have been the same." He gave a humorless laugh and Akihito clung tighter to the crime lord.

Asami sighed and reached out to tilt Akihito's chin so that he was looking into his eyes.

"They knew the consequences of picking up a gun and targeting you. Anytime you pick up a gun, you pick it up with intent and you flirt with death. They forced your hand. I don't want to imagine what would have happened had they captured you." Akihito sniffed, tears still streaming down his face. He pulled his chin out of Asami's hand and leaned forward against his chest. Asami wrapped his arms back around the photographers waist.

"I'm glad to see your training with Suoh paid off. All that matters is that you're safe. It seems they underestimated you as much as you underestimate yourself. " Akihito didn't respond. The crime lord gently pressed his lips into his lovers hair and murmured;

"You're stronger than you think."


End file.
